A Prank to Remember
by Empty Brooke
Summary: This is a track back to when Impmon first met Jimmy Warmers from A Digimon Christmas. It's about how Impmon helps the boy to prank the girl he loves so that she'll notice him. But things never go as you plan... i don't own digimon duh
1. Chapter 1

Warning! This is a track back! (A track back is something that I have already written and have sent to other sites on the net. The characters in a track back can be seen in some of my other stories so this notice is here so that people will not get confused with it… Ex: Jimmy Warmers is in A Digimon Christmas but in this story Impmon meets him for the first time.) I am doing the same thing with the stories about Miromimon, Kaori and Impy!

Thank you that is all…

A Prank to Remember

Chapter 1

The summer sun was warm and welcoming. The quiet breeze was refreshing and calm. People wandered along the streets of Shinjuku with not a care in the world. The children were out for what little summer they had left and the adults were enjoying the warmth before winter came.

Humans walked down the street, into and out of West Shinjuku Park. It was a truly calm day. Someone could merely sit in a tree and let their problems settle. Or they could watch other people splashing around in the water letting their problems wash away.

A breeze flushed the leaves of the trees. Laughter could be heard from underneath the trunk. Rika and Renamon were sitting by the water next to Henry. Terriermon, Guilmon, Calumon, Kazu, Guardromon and Jeri were slashing around in the water. Takato had gone home to get some bread for everybody. Suzie was underneath the tree trunk with Lopmon. Kenta was with his Digimon, MarineAngemon, beside another tree trying to strategize their card swipes and plans.

All was quiet.

Bored with the view he stood up and jumped to another tree. He went like that for a while. Jumping from one to the other with the elegance of a cat yet not being one himself. He leapt onto one of the lamps and then swung down so that he was now standing on the ground.

He placed his hands behind his head and walked with his legs kicking high in the air. It was a little bit boring in the daylight. He knew that there were some couples out but it wasn't dark enough to surprise them like a monster. He sighed and continued down the road.

Takato ran up and bumped into him. They were both sent back.

"Sorry, Impmon. I didn't mean to do that." He pulled out a piece of bread form the bag he was carrying and handed it along with two creampuffs to Impmon. "Here you go. These ones are yours."

As Impmon took them Takato stood up and ran back to the park waving goodbye.

Impmon rubbed the smile on his belly and sighed. He popped the food into his mouth and wiped the crumbs off of his red gloves and bandana. Impmon's purple arms reached back and touched his head again as he continued on his walk.

People stared at him as he walked by with only a slight bit of fear. They had most likely seen him before. He had given himself a little bit of a reputation after the D-Reaper incident. People now knew who he was but the sight of him gave them a little bit of a shock. Everyone had seen what he had transformed into. Beelzemon. And he was a little bit scary even though he had helped to save them.

"Get back here!"

Impmon turned around and was almost trampled down by the stampeding feet of children as they ran past him.

"Leave me alone!" One child had blonde hair and a furrowed blonde brow. His face was very childish even though he looked to be about the same age as Takato and everyone else. He wore a red and black striped t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers.

"I said get back here!" The children chasing him were much larger and looked mean. "You think that you can pull a prank on me and not get a beating you rotten brat! I'll get you for that!"

"But it was only a buzzer!"

"It stung!"

"Your sensitive! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Impmon watched as the larger kid sped up and jumped onto the blonde haired one. "Sensitive am I? Then you must be the king because this is really going to hurt!" The kid readied his fist and the boy he held said one last thing before the fist closed.

"If I'm the king then you're my filthy subject hahahahahaha!"

"Badaboom!"

The boy jumped back and patted his shoulder. "Ah! My shoulder! Hot, hot, hot, hot hot! " He looked back at the boy. "What the heck did you do?"

"I… I didn't do it…"

"Not another prank! So you think you can get me eh? Jimmy? Is that what you think?"

"But… I really didn't do it this time. Although," he laughed, "it was pretty funny watching you pat your arm like that. I admire the person who came up with that…"

"Then you admire me."

They both looked back past the rest of the cronies. They looked at a short kid with large purple ears. His skin was purple too and he had a smile on his stomach. His green eyes glimmered in the sunlight. The kid wore a red bandana and red gloves whereas he only had three fingers. His mouth twisted into a smile and a fang could be seen just below his lower lip.

"Halloween's not for another few months stupid. What's with that dumb costume?"

"Who're you calling stupid you smelly human!"

"Smelly human huh? What? Are you higher than the rest of us?"

"Duh."

"No one is higher than me!"

"Apparently that's only your opinion."

The boy clenched his fists and looked at the blonde. "A friend of yours?"

He shook his head. "Never seen him before."

"Then consider yourself lucky because while I'm pummeling him you still have time to think about how you're going to apologize to me. By the way, I like chocolate chip cookies." He snickered, laughed and turned back to the purple kid. "Any last words"

"Ya." He waved his hand in front of his nose. "Did you fart or something? Because I can smell you all the way over here."

"That's it!" The bully charged the purple kid with his fists ready. "Get ready to be hurt!"

"Ya, you should…" The kid raised his finger and ignited a small fireball.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the fire and at the little kid. "How are you doing that?"

"Uh… Boss?"

He looked back to one of the cronies. "What?"

"I've seen that kid before. On TV"

"What is he? A celebrity?"

"No…" He shook his head a little bit and looked at the purple kid. "He's Impmon… You know… From the D-Reaper thing… He's the smaller form of that big guy with the guns."

"You're lying."

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of Digimon cards. He shuffled through and selected one from the center of the deck. He pulled it out and gave it to the larger boy. The bully took it and stared at the card.

A picture of the purple kid with a huge ball of fire in between his hands was on the card. He was smiling wickedly just as he was at that moment. The boy looked at the card. Then at Impmon then back at the card. "It can't be… A Digimon?"

"What? You think the media made that D-Reaper thing up or something?"

The boy dropped the card and tore down the street. "It's a Digimon! It's that guy from the TV! Run!" The other boys followed him. All except for the boy with blonde hair they had been chasing in the first place.

He walked forward and took the card that the older boy had dropped. As he looked at it he smiled. "Nice was a nice trick you pulled back there."

"Trick?"

"Ya. Making that idiot that that you were a Digimon. Nice one. By the way, where'd you get the costume? It looks so real. But there are obvious defects that he didn't see. I can see them."

"What defects?"

"Well for one thing that the fur is far too matted onto the head. It should be sticking up a little bit. It looks like you only just glued it down. Plus that fire is made from a gas powered machine in the glove. It's so obvious. I made a costume like that for my little brother as well."

"Costume! This isn't a costume! Isn't it obvious? I _am_ a Digimon!"

"Sure you are…" The blonde boy crossed over and pulled on Impmon's head.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

He stepped back. "It… Its not fake… That your real head!"

"Of course it is!"

"Then you really are…" he looked at the card in his hand and then back at Impmon.

"A Digimon, yes. The name's Impmon."

The boy was a little hesitant. "Thanks for… uh, helping me out there… Impmon. I'm Jimmy Warmers."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! This is a track back! (A track back is something that I have already written and have sent to other sites on the net. The characters in a track back can be seen in some of my other stories so this notice is here so that people will not get confused with it… Ex: Jimmy Warmers is in A Digimon Christmas but in this story Impmon meets him for the first time.) I am doing the same thing with the stories about Miromimon, Kaori and Impy!

Thank you that is all…

A Prank to Remember

"Are you going to keep following me all day?"

Jimmy trailed behind Impmon, watching the Digimon intently. "It's just that… I've never seen a Digimon in plain sight before. Like on the TV sure but in real life? It's incredible!"

"I'm actually surprised you haven't seen one in real life before…"

"Why?"

"Do you know how many Digimon run rampant up and down this city?"

"No… Should I?"

Impmon sighed and walked into the park again. The kid was ok. He wasn't scared either. That intrigued Impmon. Usually when people were not afraid of him he thought he had slipped up and so he would try to fix his mistake. But he had tried this several times on the boy already and he still did not deter from following the purple demon Digimon.

"How 'bout I show you where another Digimon is living right now?"

The blonde haired boy jumped in surprise at the question. "Another Digimon?"

"Ya… He lives pretty close actually. Just a few blocks down."

"THAT CLOSE?"

"Ya."

Jimmy was lost for words. Instead of answering Impmon's question the boy bobbed his head vigorously up and down.

Impmon smiled and had the kid follow him down the street. They crossed the road once and then ducked around a corner onto a thin street with lines of houses.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"I've never been here before…"

"Really?"

"Really, really!"

"Don't do that."

"Sorry…"

They passed by rows of houses, all quiet and quaint. Jimmy looked up and down the road in search of any sign of a Digimon._ It's so peaceful here… I always thought that Digimon were really destructive. I wonder why nothing's wrong with this place…_

Impmon stopped so abruptly that Jimmy ran right into him.

"Watch it! Anyway… we're here."

"Why did you stop so suddenly?"

"This place blends in so well with the rest of the houses that you don't notice it unless you're looking for bread."

"Bread?" Jimmy looked up at the house. It was not only a home but a bakery too. He only just noticed the heavy smell of freshly backed bread as it wafted up his nostrils. He smiled with delight. "It smells really good!"

Impmon walked inside followed by the blonde haired boy. They walked up to a counter and waited.

"I'll get it!"

"Guilmon! No!"

There was thundering crash from upstairs as a large red monster stormed down the stairs toward the front of the shop. A boy in a blue shirt with brown pants and hair with a set of goggles followed closely behind.

Jimmy stared in awe. "Wow! I've never seen that kind of Digimon before!"

"Takato was that one special kid that was lucky enough to be able to make his very own Digimon. Jimmy, this is Takato and Guilmon."

Takato looked up. "Oh, hi Impmon. Who's your friend?"

"I just said that his name was Jimmy."

Takato rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry…"

Guilmon rushed over and sniffed Jimmy's pocket. The boy reached in and pulled out a chocolate bar. Guilmon stared at the colored wrapping as Jimmy unfolded it. He held the snack out to the red dinosaur and waited as Guilmon reached up to take it. He clutched it in his clawed hand and thanked Jimmy as he stuffed the delicious candy into his gaping mouth.

Takato smiled and asked Jimmy if he wanted anything but Jimmy paid no attention to the question. Instead, he asked Takato some questions. "How did you create him? What are his attacks? When did you get him? Did you help with the D-Reaper thing? How do you know Impmon?"

Takato seemed a little overwhelmed by all of Jimmy's questions. He tried to answer them as best as he could though.

Impmon took the lack of interest in him more so than normal. He slunk to the door and slowly opened it so that the bell would not jingle. Guilmon waved goodbye to him and watched as Impmon hurried out and made his way out of sight of the bakery.

After he rounded the corner of the street he stopped and looked back. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. _That is one clingy kid. But at least it's Takato dealing with him now. I'm not good with that kind of stuff…_

He stepped out of the shadows and continued down the road.

"Impmon!"

He stopped.

"Impmon!"

The purple Digimon turned his head past his neckerchief and stared.

"Impmon! I wondered where you went."

Jimmy stood before him smiling.

"Stop following me!"

"I'm not following you!"

"Then why is it that everywhere I seen to go you're right behind me, treading through my footsteps?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

Impmon sighed. One question couldn't hurt him. He'd still have plenty of time to get some fun into his day before the sun set. "Fine… But only one question."

"The explanation leading up to the question is sort of long…"

He waved his gloved hand in the air. "Fine… fine, whatever."

Jimmy took in a breath of air and began. "You see. There's this girl at school. She in the same class as me and our lockers are right next to each other so I tend to see her a lot. Anyway, lately when I see her I get all flushed and I can't talk right and It makes me look like an idiot. She's really smart and tough so if I seem stupid I get a punch because she's so close to me all the time."

Impmon laughed. "You like that girl!"

"I know that!"

"Get on with it then. What do you want to ask me? And nothing about dates ok? The closest thing I've been on that like a date is going to a pizza place with Fiendmon." Attention: Fiendmon is a female version of Impmon. She is pink with yellow gloves and she had a cross necklace. Also, the smile on her belly has eyelashes… LOL

"Well… Wait… Who's Fiendmon?"

"Get on with it!"

"Fine! You see, I want to show her that I like her but I want to do something original. Not something like roses or something stupid like that. She hates flowers anyway. I actually sort of…" He stopped for a second.

"You want to what?"

"You'll laugh…"

"No I won't. Tell me… And hurry!"

"I want to… Prank her."


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! This is a track back! (A track back is something that I have already written and have sent to other sites on the net. The characters in a track back can be seen in some of my other stories so this notice is here so that people will not get confused with it… Ex: Jimmy Warmers is in A Digimon Christmas but in this story Impmon meets him for the first time.) I am doing the same thing with the stories about Miromimon, Kaori and Impy!

Thank you that is all…

A Prank to Remember

"Let me get this straight… In order t win her heart you're going to pull a prank on her?"

He nodded.

Impmon thought for a second. "Makes sense to me but… Hell… What the hell do I know about girls?"

"That's the same problem that I face but I think that I found the perfect way to win her heart."

"A prank?"

"Yes."

"It's a good idea. But will it work?"

"Not easily. Sydney is a very… cautious individual I guess. It's like she has a sixth sense. She can see everything before it comes. When she gets in fight she can see every single punch. I know because she's never been hit!"

"Does she fight guys?"

"Well, duh. Most girls are afraid to get dirt under their nails."

"Have you ever thought that they were holding back?"

"Have you ever thought that it was possible for a girl to break a quarter back's arm when he charging at her full speed with anger raging inside him?"

"No."

"She did it."

"Wow…"

"Ya…"

"She seems like one tough doll."

"She is… ah!" Jimmy ducked back behind a bench in the park. Impmon looked at him with curious eyes and then looked around them. Approaching them was a tall, skinny girl with long arms and legs. Her hair was pitch as night with a single yellow strand in the front. She wore a black tank top with a gray baggy shirt over top of it and a plaid skirt over top of jeans. The girl's face was hard and fierce. Even Impmon had a shiver run down his spine.

The girl walked past with not a word. She was listening to music, whereas the headphones were over her ears.

Jimmy looked up and came out when she passed them. He let out the breathe of air that he had been holding in.

"Hi Jimmy…" She turned to him for a second and he froze in the spot.

"H… Hi… Sydney…"

She grimaced. "It's not healthy for a guy to be scared of a girl."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then what is that emotion?"

He stopped and looked at his feet. "Maybe… I'm a little scared… But I saw a horror film where the killer's name was Sydney last night so…"

She snickered and then walked off as she waved her hand in the air as a goodbye.

Jimmy sank down onto the park bench.

"That was her I guess eh?"

He nodded.

Impmon looked her up and down as she made her way to the playground. "Why's she going that way?"

"She has a little brother that plays in the park with his friends every Saturday. She's probably going to pick him up. That's all."

"That's it!"

"What is?"

"We'll get her little brother to tell us what she is afraid of!"

"That's a great idea!"

"I'm surprised that you never thought of it, Jimmy."

He sank back down again. "Guess I can't call myself the king of pranks then huh?"

"The joker would be better."

He smiled and the followed Impmon to the park. They walked up to the slide and peered around. "What does this kid looked like?"

Jimmy thought for a second as he rubbed his chin. "Well… his hair is blond and he's always wearing a blue baseball cap. His hair is pretty long so you can always see it under the hat. Plus, a lot of the time, he wears a red shirt and jeans with zippers on the knees in case it's too hot out for pants."

Impmon scanned the area. "We have to find that kid before she does." He looked over to the swing set and pointed. "There he is."

The red glove pointed to a boy with the very same description that Jimmy had given him. Blonde hair, blue cap, red shirt, but he had shorts and not jeans. The spare part of his pants he was holding.

"There's our ticket to pranking the girl you love…" He thought for a second. "Man does that ever sound weird… anyway…. Come on!"

In a flash they swept in a grabbed the kid.

They took him underneath the purple, monster like, fortress where Kazu and Kenta always practice their Digimon strategies.

"Hey! What are you doing? Don't make me call my sister!"

"Do you have any idea how dumb and pathetic you sound?"

"Hey, wait! You're a Digimon! You're Impmon! I saw you on TV as Beelzemon and I have your card!"

"Glad to know that I have a fan."

"And you're… Jimmy? Jimmy Warmer? Ain't you the guy that my sister thinks needs a backbone?"

Jimmy sighed and hung his head. "Ya…"

"Ok, well what do you guys want?"

"We need your help." Jimmy looked up again.

"With what?" The kid leaned back and put his hands behind his head while crossing his legs.

"I sort of…"

"He likes your sister."

"Impmon!"

"What? You were just gonna stutter some more so I got it out quickly and simple like."

Jimmy grimaced.

"You like Sydney?"

"Ya. You must want to like beat me up or something right?" He sort of laughed at the thought.

"On the contrary…"

Impmon laughed.

"What?"

"It's hard to believe a kid like you says stuff like 'on the contrary'!"

"I'm smart… Anyway. I'm glad that someone likes my sister. She's always so moody and she never talks to anyone. Plus, I took her diary one day and I found that she actually wants to have a boyfriend but no one can stand to be with her because of her destructive tendencies. So… You being in love with her is fine with me. I actually have the hint that she sort of likes you back."

"Oh good. I can just ask her then…"

"Are you crazy? You don't just go up to my sister and say 'hi, will you be my girlfriend'! Sydney is not a normal girl! She's like the weirdest person that I've ever known and so in order to win her heart over and prove your love you'll have to do something original. Something no one else would dare do to her."

Jimmy smiled. "That's why we came to you in the first place, Trevor."

Trevor smiled back at him. "So then? What do you have in mind prankster?"

"What else? A prank."


	4. Chapter 4

Warning! This is a track back! (A track back is something that I have already written and have sent to other sites on the net. The characters in a track back can be seen in some of my other stories so this notice is here so that people will not get confused with it… Ex: Jimmy Warmers is in A Digimon Christmas but in this story Impmon meets him for the first time.) I am doing the same thing with the stories about Miromimon, Kaori and Impy!

Thank you that is all…

A Prank to Remember

The sun rose high the next day. Trevor had asked Impmon and Jimmy to meet him at the train station at precisely nine o'clock.

"_Sydney goes to the train station everyday at 8:30 to meet her friend Riana. They stay there for about a half hour talking then they go to get some breakfast at a restaurant down the street. If you're going to use a prank it should be then and it should be able to happen while she's on the move. Doing it in front of Riana will help with it too."_

"_So we'll meet at the station at nine then?"_

"_He already said that, Jimmy."_

"_I wasn't listening…"_

_Impmon sighed. "Humans…"_

"_Remember you guys. The prank has to be one that can happen when she's moving. The higher the embarrassment levels the higher the chance she'll like you."_

"_I still don't see how this is possible!"_

"_Just trust us Impmon. I've had her in the same class as me ever since we were in kindergarten."_

"_Ya. And I've lived with her my whole life so we should know these things."_

"_If you say so…"_

Impmon and Jimmy were rushing down the street now. They were late.

They came to the train station to see a very agitated Trevor. "Where have you guys been? You're like 20 minutes late!"

"Actually, it's five."

"Whatever. Come on! They've already started moving."

"What! I thought that we'd have a little more time!"

"Hurry!"

Impmon and Jimmy followed Trevor down the road and after only a minute of running they came around the corner and spotted Sydney. There was a slightly shorter red haired girl next to her wearing a blue shirt with black pants. It was Riana. The two were sharing a set of headphones as they listened to some metal music.

Sydney's fingers moved to the beat of the music like she was playing on an instrument.

"I didn't know that Sydney played the piano."

"She doesn't she just moves her fingers to the beat of the drums in the music. She does the beat of the singer's voice in her other hand."

Sure enough, when Jimmy looked to her other hand she was tapping her fingers along to an entirely differing tune.

"Is the prank ready?"

"Of course it is! Who do you think I am?"

"Sorry. Just making sure." He looked back to them from around the corner. "This is a pretty long block so we have some time to prepare it before they turn the corner and make it to the restaurant."

"Good." Jimmy pulled off his backpack and set it on the ground. "Impmon, part of this plan resides on you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You have to warm up the cottage cheese so that it smells really bad."

"Cottage cheese?"

Jimmy pulled out a large container of cheese. "Cottage cheese."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you have planned."

"Oh, it's not some of my best work but it's an ok job." Jimmy then pulled out a big, yellow balloon. "I actually saw this on a TV show but I can't remember what one."

Impmon snickered.

Trevor held the balloon for him as he opened the container and poured in the cottage cheese.

"You're doing that!"

"Yup. What do you think?"

The Digimon thought for a second. "Ingenious!"

"Thanks. I think I saw that very same face and line on another TV show."

"Really? What one?"

"I don't remember but it had something to do with a smart yet dumb alien, a malfunctioning robot, a big headed kid, a scary kid and two really tall aliens who are the leaders of their race just because of their height."

"Sounds weird."

"No. What's weird is something called Digimon Tamers that I watched on TV one day. It had all these adventures that the kids and Digimon went on. There was an Impmon in it too…"

"That's odd."

"Sure is…"

**Impmon, Jimmy and Trevor stare at screen in mild befuddlement**

"Done. Ready Impmon?"

"I still don't think that you should do THAT to a girl but… I'm all set to begin the plan. Just tell me what has to be done…"

"Ok, here's what you do…"

"So? Has he made his move yet?"

"No. But I'm hoping he makes one soon. Otherwise I'll just give up hope."

"Come on girl! You can't do that! You like that guy, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then don't give up! You hold on tight, Sydney."

She sighed and let her long bangs fall in front of her face. "Fine. But I can't wait much longer for him…"

As they neared their favorite eating spot, Mandarin, Sydney suddenly felt an emotion signaling her that there was danger nearby.

She focused her senses and waited patiently for the first move to be made. It did not come for a while but she knew that it would. Someone was hesitating, she knew that much.

No. Wait.

They weren't hesitating.

The heat she felt was getting warmer. They were heating something.

There was a split moment where she thought that she heard a familiar voice behind her. The feeling was gone in an instant replaced by the feeling of doom again. But this time it was a lot stronger.

Her eyes widened.

Sydney spun around on an axis and stretched her leg out as far as it would go. She bent down backwards and it was as though she was bending down further than her knees. Correction: She WAS bending down further than her knees.

She watched as a yellow balloon streaked over her head and made it's way past her.

_Oh no! Riana!_

The second girl did not have the same reflexes as her friend. She turned around and came face to face with the balloon. Literally.

It struck her square in between the eyes and covered her in something white-yellow..

She screamed. "WHAT IS THIS STUFF?"

Sydney stood back up and took a chunk of the substance. She sniffed it and then took a bite. She smiled to herself. "Cottage cheese."_ A classic… Where'd that idea come from?_

"Cottage cheese! Who the hell threw that balloon? When I get my hands on them I'll…"

Sydney stepped aside.

Riana looked over to a small purple Digimon with a red hankerchief around his neck along with red gloves. He also had a smile on his belly.

"Did you throw that?"

He shook his head and pointed to the end of the street.

She followed his three-fingered hand.

"JIMMY WARMER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sydney watched as her friend ran down the street after the blonde-haired prankster.

_The first move has come forth. I think that I can wait a little bit longer… But I won't make it too easy for him. That's not like me._

_Prepare for the test of your so called pranking skills Jimmy Warmer…_

Impmon casually walked up to Jimmy's twitching body, which lay on the pavement. Trevor followed close behind.

Impmon made little ashamed _tisk tisk_ sounds with his mouth. "I told you that you shouldn't do that to a girl…"

Jimmy grunted. "Oh, shut up… ow…"


	5. Chapter 5

Warning! This is a track back! (A track back is something that I have already written and have sent to other sites on the net. The characters in a track back can be seen in some of my other stories so this notice is here so that people will not get confused with it… Ex: Jimmy Warmers is in A Digimon Christmas but in this story Impmon meets him for the first time.) I am doing the same thing with the stories about Miromimon, Kaori and Impy!

Thank you that is all…

A Prank to Remember

Jimmy held his shoulder as he moved it in a rotating motion. He grimaced whenever he brought it up to his head. "That smarts…"

"I told you not to do it."

"Shut up! Technically it's your fault that I'm in so much pain."

"Me? How do you figure that?"

"You pointed to me when Riana asked who threw the balloon!"

"If I wasn't there you would have thrown it yourself."

He frowned and the stretched his arms behind his head. "Anyways, we'll have to think of a new prank regardless." He leaned against the walls of the tree house they were in and looked down as Trevor came up the ladder in the center.

"Good news. Sydney's going out again today. Bad news. I couldn't find out when."

"Couldn't you have just spied some more?"

"I got caught…" He looked at the wooden floor shamefully.

"I thought you said that you were an excellent spy?"

"Not when my sister's pacing up and down the house in a fret."

Impmon smiled. "What was she so bunched up for?"

"Something about a dentist appointment. Sydney hates that doctor. She thinks that he's a quack… Oh wait… That where she's going…. Heh heh heh… opps."

Jimmy sighed. "Well at least we have the information that we'll need now. Great work Trevor."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Why does that come as a shock to you?"

"I never get any pep talk from my sister and our parents are always really busy."

"Aren't you lonely?"

"I use such time as a way to simply enjoy myself. Whereas my sister has experienced a longer time without parental support. They had not even attended her birthday celebration last year. Father was out of the country and mother had to work over night so it was only Sydney, Riana and I."

Impmon laughed again.

"What on earth is so funny?"

"A kid…snicker… like you… talking like that! It's priceless! How can a pipsqueak like you have a talking thingy like that?"

"You mean a vocabulary? And why are you calling me a pipsqueak? You're smaller than me! I bet your brain is too!"

"What was that?"

"I'll make it easy for you…" Trevor crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the Digimon. "Duuuuuhhhhhhhhh!"

"Why you!"

The two gave one another long, hard stares with their fists clenched and their teeth bared.

"Alright you two, calm down. We still have to think of something to do for this new prank."

Impmon turned away from Trevor. "Well come on then. Think one up."

"I'm trying! But it's not that easy if you count in the factors of a dentistry office. There's not much that I'll have to work with in there. I can think of a few minor things but they aren't nearly enough to get her by surprise…" He rubbed his chin in thought for a moment and then savagely pulled at his hair. "Ugh! I hate having to think about things that make my head hurt!"

Sydney sat quietly in the bus next to her little brother, Trevor. The kid was always quiet when he was around her. He probably didn't want to get slugged. Although Trevor was her little brother Sydney had punched him once before but he had thrown up on her arm and so she had not done it again.

The vehicle stopped at the end of a long street and Sydney stepped out onto the concrete with the blonde-haired boy. They walked along the pavement for a while, waiting before the dentistry office came into view.

Occasionally Trevor glanced around at the surrounding buildings. He was searching for something.

Sydney stopped and looked over to him. "What are you searching for?"

"Searching for? Whatever do you mean big sister?"

She crossed her arms. "Now I know something's up. The last time you called me big sister you were throwing me a surprise party. What's going on?"

"I have no idea what you mean…" Trevor continued down the street and then pointed up ahead. "Come on, we're almost there. Remember? The office is right down the street."

She sighed as she walked up to him. "How could I forget?"

Together they strolled through the throng of moving people and down the crowded streets of Shinjuku. As they walked Trevor continuously searched the buildings. Sydney took a particular interest in what he was doing and also searched, for what she did not know.

She caught a glimpse of two figures speeding along the tops of the buildings closest to her brother.

_So that's your plan eh? I suppose you have another one just in case this one fails. And it will. You'll have to do better then this Jimmy. I've watched how you do it and I found your key flaw…_

Impmon pulled Jimmy backwards. "You idiot! She could have seen you! Why were you so close to the edge?"

"I was just as close as you were!"

Impmon continued. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. All I can say right now is that I'll need string, scissors, a fishbowl, and a lot of fluoride toothpaste… But we'll have to throw her off so…" Jimmy ran to the edge and grabbed a pigeon before it flew away. He snapped its neck and handed it to Impmon. "Cook it."

"I'm not a chef!"

"Just roast it a little with your flame."

He sighed and then did so. "Where are you going with this?"

Jimmy waited until the bird was very hot before he answered. "I'm throwing her off the trail…"

He threw the bird down to the street and watched as Sydney looked up and dove to the side. The bird hit an Asian girl and she screamed in fright. He glanced over the edge at Sydney. Jimmy could slightly see a smirk on her face._ I'll whip that smirk off your face and then… you'll be mine…_

"You sound really stupid…"

"What?"

"You were talking out loud. Didn't you know?"

"Dam…"

Impmon laughed at him.

Sydney sat down in the chair and waited as the brown haired man leaned over her. "Ok, Sydney. I'm just going to see how you are." He peered inside of her mouth with the mirror and then picked at a few of her teeth.

The examination took less time than she had thought. "Ok, well. You need a little brush up but other than that you have perfect teeth. Just remember to floss ok?"

She nodded and sat up as he exited the small room. She rubbed her jaw. He always made her stretch it too wide. She couldn't help it if she had a small mouth.

A man in white entered the room and asked her to lie down.

"I already had my checkup done."

"Yes but I have to use the fluoride on your teeth."

"He already did that too."

"But he used the wrong one."

She gave him a stare but then sat back down.

"Not in here please… The next room."

They walked into the next room and she lay down on the chair. There was that feeling again. That feeling from before when Riana was hit with the cottage cheese. If Sydney had not ducked she would have been hit instead.

"I'll be right back…" He walked out of the room and Sydney patiently waited. The window was open and she looked outside to see the clouds up in the sky. They were on the third floor so she could sort of see them. But not very well at that angle.

She noticed something. The sun shone along a thin line that went from the window to the lamp right above her head. No. Behind the lamp…

The light jerked to the side and she dove for cover. She leapt off of the chair and landed on the floor. As she looked up at the chair she saw a fishbowl sitting where her head had been and toothpaste was splattered all over the chair.

_He had more than one prank? Oh, very good Jimmy… Very good… but not quite good enough yet. You still lack a key factor…_


	6. Chapter 6

Warning! This is a track back! (A track back is something that I have already written and have sent to other sites on the net. The characters in a track back can be seen in some of my other stories so this notice is here so that people will not get confused with it… Ex: Jimmy Warmers is in A Digimon Christmas but in this story Impmon meets him for the first time.) I am doing the same thing with the stories about Miromimon, Kaori and Impy!

Thank you that is all…

A Prank to Remember

"How could she have seen that one coming? It was perfect! No normal person would have expected that coming! It was flawless! What did I miss?" Jimmy pounded his head and paced up and down the length of the tree house. Impmon and Trevor were sitting on the sofa that had been dragged up and were watching him, bored. "What the hell did I miss? I missed something! I know I did! But what? What? No person could have anticipated that prank before hand!"

"Did you forget? Sydney's not normal." Trevor leaned over to a drawer and pulled out two packets of candies. One he passed to Impmon and the second he ate on his own. Jimmy was in too much of a fret to notice that they were eating without him.

"I know that she's not normal! But what can give her access to such… I don't know what the hell it's called!"

"Senses?" Trevor popped a candy into his mouth.

"Yes! Wait… How'd you know?"

"Sydney was born, unlike most children, through a C-section. Her head was very soft when she was a child and so it was slightly damaged during birth. Although the pressure should have negatively affected her to her cerebellum she was actually blessed with heightened senses. Her hearing is like it would be if she were blind as well as her touch and taste. Her sight is that of a person that has eaten carrots her whole life even though she hates them."

"So… You're telling me that Sydney's senses… are like that of a super-human?"

"For the guy who likes her so much I'm surprised you hadn't figured that out on your own." Trevor ate another candy.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"Would you stop swearing? Geez, you're in front of a kid."

Jimmy rubbed his head. "Oh I have a headache." He looked up at Trevor after a minute or two. "Any news on what Sydney's been up to?"

"Well… She has been studying a lot lately. I think that she mentioned something about an upcoming test in math. When I looked through her diary I found a certain section that caught my eye…" Trevor leaned back over to the drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. "I printed it off for you."

"Printed it off?"

"Her diary is a program on the computer."

"Wouldn't something like that be… I don't know… Protected?"

"Yes. By nearly twenty differing security programs. But you didn't think a child with my intellect couldn't merely hack my way through, did you?"

Impmon laughed. "Once again kid! You surprise me!"

"You know that's really getting old…"

Jimmy took the piece from paper from Trevor and looked it over quickly.

_Dear Diary,_

_The heat is coming down onto me hard. I don't feel as though I can take such pressure…_

"She's pretty poetic in her diary isn't she?"

"Read on…"

_The upcoming test is nearing closer and both Riana and me fear the worst. It's in math, the most gruesome of all my subjects. Oh, how I despise it. It will be covering most to all of what we have learned in class during the semester. Although I do not know the exact percentage this test will cover, I know that it is enough to affect my final mark…_

"Wait a second… She talking about… AHHHH!" Jimmy leapt to his feet and dashed for the ladder to the ground.

"Where are you going?"

"I completely forgot about that test! I haven't studied at all!" He hurried down the ladder as fast as he could. "IMPMON! THE PLAN FOR THIS PRANK RESTS ON YOU! I GOTTA STUDY! GOD DAMN IT!I'M GOING TO FAIL!"

Impmon sat on the sofa chewing a piece of candy that Trevor had given to him. "So… What so I do?"

Impmon walked down the street with his hands behind his head. He thought to himself. For a moment his memory took him back tow days to the tree house…

"_Sydney's test is in two days. She's always hated math so she's stressed about this test. If we think up a prank that mixes with both her test and her distaste for math then we should come up with something that's ok. It'll have to be both original but practical. Something that she would never be able to anticipate…"_

"_Ya, ya, ya. Get to that part about the prank!"_

"_How am I supposed to know one? I'm the spy! Remember? I gather the information that we need for the prank. Jimmy creates the ideas for the prank and then you pull it off. It's a system!"_

"_Well that system is broken! Jimmy's got to study for that test so we BOTH have to think up a prank. I'll still carry it out but you have to help me one this. Do you want Jimmy to come back and find that we didn't even try?"_

"_Why are you so interested in helping him out anyways?"_

_Impmon leaned against the side of the tree house and smirked. "I've always liked pulling pranks on humans. Jimmy's a natural and so if I stick with him for a while I can pull them at a higher level!" Coming back to reality he leaned over towards Trevor. "Now think up a prank!"_

"_Well…"_

"_What?"_

"_I do… have one prank…"_

"_Tell me!"_

"_But it's completely impractical fro the test. Sydney would be pretty mad afterwards and it may be a little difficult to pull off."_

"_Who cares? It sounds perfect!"_

"_I'm not so sure… She'd be REALLY mad after we do it."_

"_I said that it's perfect! Tell me!"_

"_You know what? It probably won't work now that I think about it…"_

_Impmon sighed. He leaned over and knocked the kid on the head with his fist. "Come on, I thought you were a genius. Think up something smart in that big head of yours."_

"_MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" _

"_SURE LOOKS BIG TO ME!"_

_The two glared at each other with their teeth bared and their fists clenched. _

Coming back to reality Impmon smiled. It was obvious that the two of them were good friends now but it always seemed like they could not agree with one another. It was always as if they had been enemies who were only now learning to trust one another. But, of course, it was not like that.

As he walked he spotted Sydney get on a bus. She was going to eat at a restaurant with Riana for lunch before she had to study for the test in the library for an hour. Impmon ran towards Jimmy's and her school. _I'll use your prank Trevor… Damn, I hope it works… It'll be fun to watch!_

Sydney ran into the school, placed her shoes in her cupboard and ran into the library. She rapidly pulled books off of shelves that she had looked at the day before and sat down with five math books. As she flipped through she sighed. _At this rate I won't get a very good mark… Why'd I have to wait until the last minute to study?_

A half hour passed her by and she began to grow bored. She had already gone through three of the five books and she felt like her head would explode unless she took a breather. She had studied so hard but only for the past week. Her brain was completely full.

She leaned out from the stack of books and looked around the library. In the corner, with nearly twenty books and a sweating head sat Jimmy Warmers. He looked exhausted. She figured that he had been up all night cramming information into his scull. He looked so pathetic at that moment.

Sydney felt sorry for him. She felt her head going red. Her hand pulled a book up over her face and she hid behind it. _Damn…_

Jimmy put his book down and sighed._ There's no way I'll be able to do this test… I spent all night studying and I feel like I've forgotten most of it!_

"You'll never pass the test if you study like that."

He looked up to see the tall, towering figure of Sydney. She was, surprisingly, smiling at him. The girl sat down and picked up a book. "I'll help you out…" She faced him and showed him a page… Start off reading this. But do it slowly so that your brain and process the information. If you zoom through it you'll forget it in an instant again."

_That explains it…_ Jimmy sighed. He took the book from her. As he did so their hands touched.

He pulled back in alarm and hid his face behind his jacket's neckpiece.

Sydney leaned down and picked up the book that had fallen as an excuse to hide her blushing face.

_Why now of all times? She'll probably think I'm a wimp… Why did it have to happen now?_

_He's right there! Why did my pale skin have to go so red at this time? Of all times why now?_

Impmon ran into the school and narrowly avoided a teacher. He passed by the front office and walked around for a long time. _This is taking why too long…_ He looked down a hallway and then walked towards a large doorway. As he peered inside he smiled. _Finally… The library!_

The small demon Digimon slipped inside and hid behind the bookshelves. He tried his best to stay out of the sight of the students scattered around the room. _When these humans study they REALLY study…_

He crossed the room and ducked under a table as a librarian passed him. He searched for the familiar form of Sydney. After five minutes or so he found her. She was sitting on her own at a table with five books around her.

_Damn…_ He could see what he needed but he couldn't get to it.

Then she got up and walked over to a table in a darker part of the library. She left all of her books and studying materials behind._ What a stroke of luck!_

Impmon crossed over to her table and slid underneath as a group of students walked on by and out of the library. His gloved hand reached up and gripped a black object. He pulled it under with him and smiled. It was Sydney's pencil case.

"You'll never pass the test if you study like that."

Impmon looked over and watched as Sydney sat down next to… Jimmy? The kid was blushing beyond belief. Poor guy. He must have felt so stupid being near the toughest girl ever, which he had a crush on, and be blushing.

The Digimon watched as Sydney and him both held a book. They touched hands and dropped the book. Jimmy took the opportunity to hide his face behind the neckpiece of his jacket.

Impmon smirked.

Sydney leaned down and picked up the book they had dropped. Her once pale face was red!

_SHE'S BLUSHING TOO!_

"Alright class. I don't want any of you too cheap. The test is fairly simple so you should have no problem if you studied hard enough for it."

Mr. Numic walked around the class placing three differing pieces of paper on each student's desk. "When you finish this I want you to come up to my desk and staple them together. Only then will I accept them. Please remember to put your names on it or you won't be getting any marks at all. You may start when you get the test."

Sydney took it from him and sighed. She looked over the first page. It was much more simple then she had figured. Even Jimmy could do it. She looked over the second and third pages as well. Yes. It was fairly simple.

She could hear half of the class as they sighed with relief.

_I guess he won't be doing any pranks today. He's probably up all night with that studying he did. _She could feel herself relax.

As she reached for her pencil case she had that same feeling. She stopped in shock. _He did do something… But what?_ She carefully unzipped her case and peered inside. Nothing happened.

She sighed and picked out her favorite pen._ Once more, I got all worked up fro northing._ As she held her pen she noticed something strange about it.

Her pen had a special chemical substance on it that she had made in chemistry. When it was cold it would be completely purple. When she held it the pen would be blue. But this color of the pen was much different. It was red. It wasn't even a trick of the eye. The color was a bright, noticeable red.

She had only seen that red on her pen once before. Her teacher had asked he to demonstrate how the temperatures showed on the substance and it had only turned red from fire.

Fire…

_This pen has been tampered with… But by whom? It was fine in the library and I was with Jimmy so he couldn't have done it! Trevor couldn't either. He has a fieldtrip today._ She though back to the prank before the dentistry office. There had been two people running on the rooftop. Someone had been with Jimmy that day!

_He has another accomplice!_

She felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw Riana's troubled face. "Sydney, do me a favor and lend me a pen. I forgot my pencil case at home today."

Sydney passed her the pen in her hand. Riana took it gratefully and placed it to the paper. Instantly, the ink from the inside of the pen shot out all over her paper and back splashed towards her.

Riana cried out in surprise. The entire class turned to her as she stood up, drenched in black ink. The teacher leapt to his feet. In the confusion only one person did not pay attention to Riana. Sydney.

She stared at Jimmy and watched as he lipped some words. _Impmon… you thought this up? Nice one…_ He smiled.

_Impmon? Who's that? _Sydney thought for a moment. _And what kind of stupid name is Impmon?_


	7. Chapter 7

Warning! This is a track back! (A track back is something that I have already written and have sent to other sites on the net. The characters in a track back can be seen in some of my other stories so this notice is here so that people will not get confused with it… Ex: Jimmy Warmers is in A Digimon Christmas but in this story Impmon meets him for the first time.) I am doing the same thing with the stories about Miromimon, Kaori and Impy!

Thank you that is all…

A Prank to Remember

Impmon was the one rubbing his head this time. He paced up and down the length of the tree house as Jimmy and Trevor watched him. Trevor reached into the drawer, this time pulling out three packets of candies. One he gave to Jimmy, one he tossed to Impmon and the last he kept for himself.

"How could she have known that was coming? Jimmy couldn't have done a prank that day! She must have known that! How did she anticipate it coming?"

"Her pen told her."

Impmon looked at Trevor like he was crazy. "Come again?"

"Her pen has a heat sensitive substance all over it so that it goes multicolored. Usually she wouldn't think about the pen turning green. It does that each time she holds it but when you held it the pen went blue because of your hands… You know, he fire thing…"

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I only found out last night." Trevor took a piece of paper out from his pocket and passed it to Jimmy. He read it out loud.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was surprised to find that Jimmy had been able to pull off yet another prank even on the day of the test. It was my pen that rescued me from it this time. It was, strangely, red. I feel like a fool for letting my guard down. I should know better to underestimate him. Although… Even he seemed surprised by what he saw. When he looked at Riana's soaked form I could see the words that he lipped. 'Impmon… you thought this one up? Nice one…' I still don't know what that means though…_

Jimmy and Trevor looked up to the demon Digimon. He had stopped in his pace and was merely staring at the paper. He looked up at them. His ears were hanging slightly. "This… Is not good…"

"Who is he?" Sydney took a hefty kid by the collar and pulled him up above her head. "Who is this guy?"

"I swear I don't know!"

"Impossible! You know all of the cronies in this school! You even know all the geeks! You know about everyone! I need the scoop on this guy!"

"I swear! I've never heard of him before!"

Sydney frowned. She threw the guy back to his cupboard and stormed out of the room. She headed down the hallway and thought to herself. _Impmon… Impmon… I know that I have heard that name before… But… I cannot quite pinpoint where it was I saw it. Let me see… There's Jimmy… Impmon and … _She smiled. _Trevor!_

Trevor walked out of his school with a smile on his face. He tried his best to mask his slight worrying. Sydney had discovered Impmon. What would she do if she saw a Digimon? He thought back to the previous day.

"_What do you think she'll do now that she knows about Impmon?"_

"_Nothing…"_

_Jimmy and Trevor both looked at him. They had thought that he had fallen asleep._

"_Nothing?"_

"_She doesn't know that I'm a Digimon."_

_Jimmy shook his head. "Sydney's not like that. If she finds out someone's name she'll want to find out as much as she can about that person. Especially if it's a prankster like us. She'll most likely go to that fat guy Hooey Thin _**(ironic name)**_. He's always got the skinny on kids around the school."_

"_But I'm not from the school so he won't have any information on me."_

"_True but he might have the card."_

"_If he shows it to her then she'll only think that Impmon is my nickname. She won't really think that you met a Digimon! You told me that she's not stupid and so…"_

"_I guess you're right… But I can't shake a feeling…"_

Trevor looked up. Sydney was waiting by his school's flagpole. That was a little bit strange. Sydney NEVER came to pick him up from school. Maybe she was just in a very good mood today. He thought about it for a moment, assumed that it was possible and then strode over to his sister.

Sydney smiled at him as he walked up to her. He twitched with disbelief and second thoughts.

"Hello Trevor. How was school?"

"Uh… f… fine."

"That's good. Say Trevor?"

"Y… Yes?"

"I was hoping that you could help me out with something. It's really been bothering me for a while now but I can't seem to put my finger on it…" She gripped him by the collar and pulled him up to her face. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS IMPMON GUY?"

"I…Impmon?"

"Don't play dumb! You know who he is! Who is Impmon?"

Trevor quickly thought up, what he was though was, a believable lie. "I… I don't know who he is. I know that Jimmy thinks up pranks and then he sends a message to this guy that calls himself Impmon. He said that he chose the name because Beelzemon is his favorite Digimon but it takes too long to write. So he uses the rookie name."

"How does Jimmy contact him?"

"By e-mail."

"What's his mail?"

"I… I don't know."

She frowned and then put her brother on the ground. "Go home."

"But shouldn't you walk me?"

"Go with one of your friends. You're grounded so no leaving your room unless you're about to either die from starvation or explode due to lack of toilet breaks."

"You can ground me!"

"When mom and dad aren't home… I become the closest thing to a parent that we have. Now go!"

Trevor, reluctantly, went home. _This is not good…_

"SYDNEY'S ON A RAMPAGE!"

"What?"

Trevor rushed up the ladder to the tree house. "She's looking for you Impmon. She's mad, and I mean REALLY mad!"

"Ya… I heard she beat up on Hooey today."

"But I though he was a fat guy!"

"He is…"

Trevor sat down and sighed. "This is not good…" He turned to Impmon. "Dude, you are in soooo much trouble."

Impmon gulped and then stood up straight. "Why the hell am I worried? I'm a DIGIMON! She's just a human."

"Ya, a human with senses so heightened that she never gets hit when she's in a fight."

"Oh," he slumped back down on the sofa. "I forgot about that… Damn… I'm dead."

"You're a dead Digimon." Jimmy snickered.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry…"

Sydney walked down the hallway in their school. The bell had finally rung. She knew that Jimmy would be heading home soon and today she has going to follow him. Just enough so that she could catch this Impmon character.

Jimmy was just leaving the school when she caught sight of him. He crossed the school grounds and walked down the street. She followed him close behind.

At one point Jimmy looked around to find followers but she was able to hide in the throng all along the street.

He continued on his way.

She followed.

This cycle repeated for an immensely long time. _He's going farther than he should. Either he's trying to shake off followers like me or he's not going home…_ Jimmy entered a construction yard that had not been worked on for years. Sydney followed him through the gate._ What's he doing here? Is he going to meet this Impmon guy?_

He passed by an old construction machine and then rounded a bend. He slipped through a gap in the fence and entered an abandoned lot with a few large trees in it. Sydney was surprised to see that there were still trees of that size in the city, let alone in the dead center. But her hopes lessened when she saw machines all around them.

_At least the trees haven't been cut down. And I think that it'll be a while before they are. This place is near abandoned._

Jimmy climbed up a ladder leaning against a tree and disappeared into a wooden complex attached to the bark with nails. Sydney walked up underneath the fort and listened from below.

"This is not going to work…" It was Jimmy's voice.

This voice she did not recognize. It was both mature and childish at the same time. Like a little boy that wished to have a deeper voice and be an adult. "Of course it will! She still doesn't know who I am. And I highly doubt she collects Digimon cards…"

_Digimon cards? What does that have to do with it?_

"… unless she can read minds she won't even know what I look like. This is how it can stay. Trevor can always collect the information that we need to do the prank…" _Trevor! I'll kill you!_ "… You can always think up a good prank based on the information that he gets us…" _He's defiantly talking about Jimmy now._ "… and I can always carry the plan out. It the perfect system!"

_So that's what your for Impmon…_

"I was the one who first referred to it as a system!"

_Trevor? He's grounded! _

"Anyways, Jimmy you don't have to worry. We'll help you to win Sydney heart."

Sydney stopped listening for a while. _He really does like me… I wasn't sure at first but now I am… Jimmy likes me back! That's why his pranks have been flawed so much more lately! He's acting on impulse and love is clouding his mind! I can't believe he likes me back!_

"I can't thank you enough for helping me out with all this Impmon. You're a really good friend."

"It's not trouble at all. I like the constant pranks and… Besides… My friends helped me to win Fiendmon's heart so I figure that if I am your friend I should help you to win Sydney's."

_It is Impmon! Alright man! Now I see who you really are!_ She gripped the ladder and slowly climbed up as they spoke.

"You still haven't told me who Fiendmon is."

"She's like a female version of me but her fur is pink and she has yellow gloves. They were originally blue but I told her she would look good in yellow so she changed them. She also has a cross necklace with a dragon wrapped around it and a emerald jewel in it to match her eyes wrapped around her neck."

"Let me guess… You gave it to her?"

"Well duh!"

Trevor laughed.

Sydney reached the top of the ladder and stopped right before the entrance. _Fur? Did he say she had pink fur? What kind of guy is this? No… what kind of girl is he dating! Gross…_

"So what's your next plan going to be Jimmy?"

"I was thinking about something including frogs, chilly, a rubber glove, a pillow, molasses and grease."

"Hmmm… Sounds devious."

"Trust me. It will be."

"No, it won't."

The three turned to the open mouth into the tree house. Climbing into the tree house was the figure they all dreaded the very most. She pulled her self upright and let her long arms wave slightly to the side uselessly. Her tall figure was both menacing and, to one, beautiful. (If you don't know who then read this fanfic again you filthy mongoose!) The eyes glared at them, loving the looks on their faces.

"OK boys," Sydney said. "Jig's up."

"S… S… Sydney! W… What are you doing here?"

"Oh, shut up Trevor. I've come for one purpose…" She stared over at Jimmy who backed up against the wall.

"Now… Now Sydney… I can under stand that you're mad but…" She neared closer to him. "I… I don't think that… punching me silly…w… will d… do any good really…" She gripped his collar. "Ahhhhh! Mumph!"

Sydney's and Jimmy lips were no longer two. They were one. Sydney had kissed him! Jimmy's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know what to feel. Surprise because he was being kissed by the woman he loved. Scared because he was being kissed by the woman he loved. Or glad because he was being kissed by the woman he loved.

When she released him he could hardly stand up. He staggered for a bit and then straightened himself up. She smiled at him.

"Wasn't that easy?"

He nodded.

"Now where's this Impmon character?"

"Ahhhh!"

Sydney looked behind her only to see a blurred figure dash behind the drawer that Trevor was standing next to. "He's a sort of short don't you think?"

"I am not that short!"

She walked over to the drawer and peered behind it. Nothing was there. She looked back at the center of the tree house but there was no one. "Come on out Impmon. I promise that I won't hurt you."

"Sure… That's what they all say and then… wham! You're smack against the wall, twitching!"

"Oh, come one. Don't be a baby! I promise that I won't hit you!"

"You say that you won't hit me because you're happy that you and Jimmy are together. But I KNOW that you'll want to get a broom or something when you see WHAT I am."

"Impmon…" She glared around the room. Searching for the tiny blurred figure she had seen. He was so fast when he moved she wouldn't be surprised if he was able to clamber down the ladder before she could catch even the slightest glimpse of him.

There was that feeling from before again. That feeling emanating from her heightened senses. She could tell that something was going to happen.

With lightning speed Sydney swung around and pulled herself as far down as she could go. A blow by a red glove narrowly missed the back of her head. The blurred figure took his opportunity to leapt over her crouched body and try to make his escape. She gripped, what she thought, was a tiny leg and swung it around so that when she was standing up she had the boy hanging in her grasp.

When she looked at what she had caught her eyes widened. In her hand was, not the purple pant leg, but the tail of a small purple creature. He had large eyes and a white face as well as an evil looking smile on his belly. He wore only red gloves and a red neckerchief.

"Let go of my tail!"

"THIS IS IMPMON?"


	8. Chapter 8

Warning! This is a track back! (A track back is something that I have already written and have sent to other sites on the net. The characters in a track back can be seen in some of my other stories so this notice is here so that people will not get confused with it… Ex: Jimmy Warmers is in A Digimon Christmas but in this story Impmon meets him for the first time.) I am doing the same thing with the stories about Miromimon, Kaori and Impy!

Thank you that is all…

A Prank to Remember

Sydney had taken the fact of Impmon being a Digimon a lot better than the three had thought she would. Impmon thought back to the moment as he sat up in his usual tree spot. He friends were below him.

_Sydney sat down on the sofa in tree house beside her brother. Impmon was leaning against the wall to her left. She continuously glanced over at him with surprise. Jimmy was in the center of the wooden complex, trying to think of a way to best explain Impmon to his new girlfriend._

"_You see… It's like this… Impmon is…"_

"_I'm a Digimon."_

"_Right and he helped me… sort of…"_

"_Win your heart."_

"_Exactly and he's kind of…"_

"_Getting really tired of having to finish you sentences for you."_

"_Sorry." Jimmy sat down next to Sydney. "Impmon's a Digimon but he's not a monster."_

_Impmon snickered. "Tell that to the rest of this city."_

_Trevor laughed._

"_Look Sydney. You have nothing to fear from Impmon."_

_Sydney sat up straight and stared hard at Jimmy. "Who the hell said I was afraid of him?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why would I be scared of that little pipsqueak?"_

"_Hey!"_

_She laughed. Everyone went silent. _

"_I mean sure he's a Digimon and sure people think that Digimon are monsters but why would that give me a reason to be afraid of him? I actually think that he's kind of cute looking."_

"_I am not cute!"_

_She laughed again. "He acts like such a tough guy but it's obvious that he's a little softy on the inside. I can even show you." Sydney got up from her seat and walked over to Impmon._

"_Hey. Don't come any closer!" He ignited a fireball out of nowhere on the tip of his finger. "Don't touch me."_

_Sydney showed no fear and picked his right up. She held him in her arms for a moment, pressed against her bosom and then kissed his on the top of his head._

_Impmon's entire body sagged and he just hung there in her arms. She looked up from the Digimon and smiled at Jimmy and Trevor's gapping faces. "See? I told you he was a softy. He just needed something to bring it out." She walked back over and carried the, still limp, demon Digimon down the hatch of the tree house. "Come on you guys_. _I'm hungry."_

Impmon looked below him at Sydney and Jimmy in the water. They both had bathing suits on. Sydney's was a black two-piece and Jimmy's was a pair of blue shorts. Trevor was directly below the tree looking at his Digimon cards. Impmon had told him about the digital world and how Takato had made his very own Digimon. Trevor now aspired to do the same and Impmon did not doubt that he could. But he never told the kid.

Things were going back to normal now. As he looked to the side he could see the Tamers coming down the pathway to the pond as he had asked of them. Trevor really wanted to meet Takato and, this so called, Guilmon. Sydney wanted to meet Ryo, Cyberdramon, Rika and Renamon and Jimmy was eager to ask more questions of the tamers.

Impmon signaled them to come on over to the pond and they did so. As his friends and his new friends became acquainted to one another he leapt down from the tree and shuffled along the pathways.

He had business to attend to elsewhere and so he had to leave. The tamers and his three new friends spotted him leaving and asked if he wanted to stay. The Digimon turned them down and then walked out of the park.

The day was quiet like when he had first met Jimmy Warmers. He could see children playing in the park like when he had first met Trevor. He saw one kid scare another so that he jumped so high he leapt over a bench. It sort of reminded him of when he first laid eyes on Sydney.

He sighed.

Now he had nothing to do again…

"Impmon!"

He turned around and was tackled by the familiar form of Fiendmon. She pinned him to the ground and smiled. "Pinned ya!"

"No fair! I had no idea that you were there!"

She got up off of him. "Then maybe you should be more on your guard."

"What kind of person is on their guards on a day like this?"

"Well, I though YOU would be."

"Well you were wrong."

She shrugged and pulled on his hand. "Come on."

"What? Why? Where are you taking me?"

"To go have some fun. I know this great place where we can sneak in and scare the kids in the ball pen. Then there's that new horror film out so we can sneak in and see that. Plus I feel like scaring some teenage girls so that they jump out of their makeup!"

Impmon smiled. "Now you're talking!"

Things really were going back to normal.

Sorry that this chapter was so short and sorry for the lack of violence. This story was mainly for humor and so I tried to create it as such. (I know, I suck as being a comedian. It wasn't very funny… but… I tried.)

I forgot to mention this in my earlier things but I don't own Digimon. Although most people who read these probably already know that. Anyways, R&R if you want to. If yu don't then move on.

Brooke: (notices movement out of corner of eye.) What the…? (turns to face but sees nothing there…) Hmm… must be a trick of the light…

: Culuu…?


End file.
